


Inkling Gone Rogue

by Pyrolizard413



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 8 is a precious thing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ink? and Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People could die, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrolizard413/pseuds/Pyrolizard413
Summary: Agent Eight doesn't know how the surface or agent duties work. She doesn't know the confidentiality part when being a member of a secret organization. And that's... kind of a problem.





	1. Panic

[TRANSMISSION RECEIVED. AUDIO ENGAGED.] Inklings. If I had one word to describe inklings it would be waste. Everything has to be “Fresh” Whatever the shell that meant. And yet, I had to live with these vile creatures. I had to  _ be _ one of them. I was living in a shell of eternal chaos, because of this stupid species of cephalopods.

Some of their customs were… fun, so to speak. I had a crazy rank in turf, because what's better than getting to kill your enemies over and over again?

I had always known I didn't want to be an inkling, even when I couldn't put it into words. When Three’s battle against Octavio was televised, I watched all 16.23 hours of it. I would cheer when the square booed. Laugh when they cried. Every time I saw that pinnacle of inkling creation get crushed, I was overcome with joy.

They were useless pitiful creatures that the world needed to be rid of. 

And then there was-[TRANSMISSION LOST. CAUSE: OVERWRITTEN SIGNAL.] 

“Pearlie, did you hear that?” Marina and Pearl sat in a small dark room, wires and glowing screens covering most of the surfaces of the room. It was one of the many secret hubs of the Squidbeak Splatoon that they had had to cover on their off time. 

“Don’t worry about it Mar, its fine.” The shorter idol was often quick to dismiss any signal they got. All she wanted to do was get the extra it provided and get out. 

“But they seem to want to-”

“Marina. It’s fine. They’re just some teenage ass who wants to get some publicity.”

“I guess…” Marina was interrupted by a binging over her speakers. She clicked the notification.

 

◼The New Squid Beak Splatoon◼

 

Agent 8- The inkling who lives next to me really likes to hear how I escaped from the underground! Do you think he’s another agent? 

MC.Princess- You did what?!

DJ_Hyperfresh- 8! You can’t tell people that!

Agent 8- So he isn’t an agent…

MC.Princess- Shit we’re gonna be in big trouble…… 

DJ_Hyperfresh- Callie, Marie? Can you make sure Cuttlefish doesn’t find out about this?

◼WebMaster◼ Agent1andDone has joined the chat room

Agent1andDone- On that Marina! 

MC.Princess- Yo. Where does this guy live? What's his name? How old is he? Is he an inkling or octoling? What’s his turf rank?

Agent 8- His name is Max, and he's an inkling and he lives next door to me. I don’t know the rest but I can ask him!

DJ_Hyperfresh- No! Just stay in your apartment! Wait for us to come.

 

“Holy shit holy shit holy shit this isn’t good Mar.” Pearl stood up and began pacing the room.

“We need to get all of the agents to her house pronto.”

“This could be like a huge problem. She could die! He could leak about the agents! We all could die!” 

“We have got to go now.” Marina stood up and started to grab her stuff. “Get your dualies and jacket.” 

“But I thought you didn't like to use your motorcycle for busin-”

“We have to go. Come on.” 

“What about the helmets?”

“No time.” The duo sprinted out of the apartment and down into the parking garage as fast as their legs could carry them. When they found the bike, Marina began to frantically unlock the many locks holding it in place. The second she finished she hopped on the bike, Pearl sitting behind her. She wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist as the engine of the vehicle revved to life. “Ready?”

“Ready.” The vehicle sped out of the garage and down the street at breakneck speed. 8’s apartment was less than ten minutes away but they got there in five. A record time… and probably a record of run red lights. 

They burst through the lobby doors and sprinted up the stairs two at a time reaching the 8th floor in no time. Sprinting down the hall they got to the agent's room and pounded on the door. A frantic looking octoling opened the door, her purple tentacles were tied up in a messy bun and she had combat gear and weapons strapped on every inch of her body. 

“I...I-I didn’t know I couldn’t tell h-him that! I’m sorry!” She looked on the verge of tears. The pair stepped into the apartment while frantically trying to reassure the crying girl. They looked around her apartment, the dining table catching their eye. Seated at the table they saw the squid sisters, agent 3, and agent 4. They all had laptops out and were frantically typing away. 

Marie looked up from the computer, her usual expression of nonchalance tinted with anxiety.“Oh, Marina. Thank cod. The guy seems completely fine. All the files we found paint him to have a pretty clean record.”

“His full name is Maxwell Hikaru. He’s 17 years old.” Agent 4 continued to rattle off more information as the three seated themselves.

“Yo, thanks Clai-Four. Thanks, Four.” Pearl tapped her fingers on the desk as she thought. “Still. What are we gonna do about him. We can’t just leave ‘em with that info!”

“We could go talk to him…” Marina shrugged. “I could stay with the agents and Callie, Marie, and You could go talk to him. He might confess to some popular celebrities.”

“Y’know that's not a bad idea.” Callie stood up and walked over to the door gesturing for the others to follow her. Marie and Pearl followed her lead and slipped out the door behind her.

“Wait, guys, we didn't...actually it’s probably fine. They know what to do.” Agent 4 slumped in their seat as an awkward silence hung around the group.

“So… Isa, how’s Inkopolis been for you so far?” Marina turned the octoling on her left, trying to make her best attempt at small talk. Which admittedly wasn’t one of her strong suits.

The octoling smiled weakly. “It’s been pretty good. Jackie has made it even better.” She smiled at the agent sitting across from her, a bright red blush covering their cheeks.

“I-uh… Love you too babe.” Agent 3 replied with the grace of Judd after one too many of Crusty Sean’s drinks. Agent 8 went to reply when a scream from next door interrupted them. 

“Pearl!!” Marina jumped out of her seat and was out the door. She heard the agents sprinting behind her and she went running into a firmly locked door. She frantically jiggled the doorknob before pounding on the door with her fists. The other agents joined in with her throwing themselves against the door one after another. Marina’s knuckles were covered in teal ink when the door finally fell inwards. The four leaped inside to discover nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

“Pearlie… No.” 


	2. An Aftermath of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, sorry this chapter took so long but writer's block is bad, and life is currently throwing me for a curveball. The next couple chapters should start to pick up steam though, considering what I have planned. 
> 
> Once again, comments are appreciated and any criticism is good criticism.

The four began to frantically search through the empty apartment. Overturning chairs, busting through doors, making a horrible mess of the place, really. Although there wasn’t much of a mess to make considering the apartment was already a catastrophe. There were large pieces of equipment on the floor, blueprints, and maps scattered around. As the other three panicked around her, Agent Three began to look at the blueprints. They seemed to be for some sort of DNA transfer machine… whatever that was. There were also formulas written out detailing some sort of highly toxic solution. The labels said sanitization fluid, but it didn’t seem like hand sanitizer to Three. Then Three looked at the maps.

“Guys!” The other agents clustered around her. “This… this is the metro… what is he doing with the metro?” Before anyone could respond, three flipped the paper over where a large list was written out. Eight was the first one to scream. 

“This isn't good. This really isn’t good.” Four paced back and forth, picking up more of the papers on the floor. “Inkling sanitization, DNA transfer, inkling to octoling surgery, salmonid sanitization, oh cod this is horrible shit.”

“We shouldn’t have come here. We should have sent one of them you with them! I should have gone with Pearl. That way they- they…” Marina’s tentacles moved wildly around her face as she continued to speak. “Oh cod this is so bad!” 

Three began to read out the list in astonishment. “Capture Celebrity. Agents of Squid Beak Splatoon will come. Capture entire SBS. Eliminate inklings.  Permanently .”

 

\------------

 

“LET GO OF ME YOU ACTUAL ASSHOLE!” Pearl squirmed as handcuffs were tightened around her small wrists. “WHEN MARINA AND THE AGEN-” 

_ Thud.  _ She groaned as her body was thrown into the back of an awaiting van, almost crushing the other two idols. 

Their captor spoke in a hushed growl. “Stop struggling and this will be easier on you.” And with that, he slammed the door shut leaving the three protesting idols in darkness and silence. 

Marie was the first to speak. “Well, this isn’t what I was expecting…” Her casual sarcasm contrasted the dire situation. 

“Wasn’t what you were expecting?!” The irritation was obvious in Callie’s voice. “That’s the reaction you have?! That  this wasn’t what you were expecting!”

“Both of you shut up and calm down!” The smallest of the three roared, cutting the other two off from their bickering. “I get it. Were all super stressed, and have no idea what the shit is gonna happen, but the other four are already probably looking for us.”

Marie sighed. “Guess you’re right…” Just as she finished talking, the front door of the van swung open, and the harshly closed with a loud bang. Their inkling captor was now seated behind the wheel. He was mumbling under his breath as his keys turned in the ignition, the car humming to life. 

“If I hear any of you talking it will not end well for you, understand?” The three stayed silent. “I said do you understand!” 

Pearl quietly squeaked out a, yes, her voice cracking in the process. 

“Good.” The car quickly backed out of the alleyway, its tires screeching against the ground. It sped through city streets, the bustling sounds of Inkopolis enveloping the van. The people right on the sidewalk by them would never know they were gone. They could look straight at the car and be perfectly oblivious about the three idols currently trapped in the trunk of the cursed machine. Those thoughts speed through Pearl’s mind at the same speed as the car. And Pearl did not like those thoughts. 

 

\------------

 

Marina and the others stared at the papers in astonishment at the statement. “Eliminate inklings.  Permanently .” She stuttered. That was not good.  _ Really  _ not good. Like, Commander Tartar levels of not good. She stared at the paper in Agent Four’s hands. “Claire… what and where are the possible exits to this place.” 

“Well, we’ve got the front door, fire escape, and window.” She dropped the papers and walked around the room. “But considering were on the tenth floor the window would be a death wish…” She turned facing the still ajar front door, “And the front door wouldn’t make any sense considering that we walked in only seconds after the scream.”

“So fire escape it is.” Agent Three made her way to the balcony of the apartment, where the old rickety stairs of the fire escape branched off of. They looked closely at the staircase, before noting a crucial detail. A torn scrap of paper, simply stating a phone number. 

_ 808-617-1008. _ And under it, written in neat font was  _ Commander T.  _ Agent Three stared at the paper. Commander T,… Could that be Commander Tartar, or someone else? And if it was the long dead telephone, how was he connected with all of this? “Guys. I think you might want to see this…”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my first really long work, (10+ chapters or so) so any feedback is appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
